


Cheater

by Stoneymusic13



Series: Loving an Old Friend [5]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Break Up, Cussing, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Men Crying, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneymusic13/pseuds/Stoneymusic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Bass Cheated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

Carter sighed softly as he looked around the burlesque club.

He knew Chuck was upset.

He heard the news.

He saw a lot of people around which was kind of nice but Chuck was nowhere in sight.

He sighed softly as he gave up.

He walked outside to see Chuck getting in the limo with Blair.

He felt jealousy and fear creped inside his chest.

He then started thinking of something positive.

_Chuck is just taking Blair home._

_They are friends_

_That’s it._

_Chuck loves him._

_No one else_

Carter got out of his thoughts and walked home.

 

Carter got to his house with his mind on Chuck and Blair.

He then felt his phone ring and grabbed it.

He saw that it was Chuck that was calling me.

He smiled softly and answered.

“Hey babe.” Carter said.

There was no answer.

Carter’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

            He then heard something that made him break.

Blair was moaning Chuck’s name.

Carter gasped and dropped his phone.

He felt tears ready to fall.

He couldn’t believe this is happening to him.

Chuck cheated on him with Blair.

 

Couple days passed and Carter hasn’t left his place.

He was to heart broken and he couldn’t face Chuck or Blair.

Chuck has called him multiple times but Carter never picked up.

Carter was asleep in his bed when Chuck got inside his place.

He had flowers in hand as he knew Carter found out about him and Blair.

He stared at Carter sleeping and sighed.

Carter was gorgeous.

Chuck fucked up big time.

He placed the flowers on the bedside table and lay down next to Carter wrapping his arms around his waist.

He then fell asleep.

 

Carter woke up a couple hours later groaning softly.

He felt arms around his waist and opened his eyes.

He saw flowers on the bedside table.

He cocked his eyebrow and looked over to see Chuck.

Carter glared at the sleepy boy.

He got out of his hold and pushed Chuck off the bed.

Chuck woke up when he landed on the floor.

He groaned in pain and sat up.

He then looked over to see Carter awake and pissed.

Chuck sighed.

“Carter. I-“ Chuck said but was cut off.

“No! I want you out.” Carter yelled.

Chuck stood up.

“Let me explain.” Chuck said.

Carter grabbed the flowers and threw them at him.

“No! Get the fuck out! Now!” Carter yelled near tears.

Chuck looked at him about to cry.

He sighed softly and started leaving.

Carter then said something that pushed Chuck over the edge.

“I hate you Chuck Bass.” Carter said before Chuck left.


End file.
